El Diario de una Mujer Adulta
by Prantz Evans
Summary: AU. Despues de haber perdidoa su marido decide cambiar de aires. Un muchachito la hara vivir de nuevo.


**Yo de nuevo...**

**Bueno, esto surgió un día que iba de paseo en el auto con mi esposo y mi hija. Vi un chico, y para que mentir, me pareció atractivo y pensé _Eres feliz Gabriela, pero ¿Qué pasaría si él te faltara? ¿Qué ocurrirá con el amor que sientes? ¿A dónde se ira?_ Y chorradas como esas, Jejeje… pensando como anciana, no soy muy grande tengo 21 (el 23 de jul tendré 22) y mi esposo es 2 años mayor…pero siempre eh pensado más allá del presente. Como sea espero que les guste y que no les aburra.**

**Día 1**

**_Sábado, Diciembre 10 2011_**

_No entiendo la razón de la porque comienzo esto. Ya no soy una muchachita de secundaria que piensa en tonterías y mucho menos ahora. Pero no tengo a quien más recurrir._

_Mifune, hace apenas 3 días te fuiste de mi vida; ha sido lo más doloroso que me ha podido ocurrir, eras tú mi confidente, mi pañuelo de lágrimas, pero como limpiar esas lágrimas que ahora tu ausencia me provoca. No tengo idea de nada mi amor, todo mi mundo se derrumbó al momento de faltarme tú. Tal vez estas sean más una especie de cartas que un diario en sí. Te agradezco vida mía por tantos años de amor y comprensión que pase a tu lado, de ninguno de ellos me arrepiento puesto que me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo todos y cada uno de ellos. Dios bendiga a esa persona que te arrebato de mi lado, ya Dios se encargara de juzgarlo._

_Quisiera dejar de lado mis tristezas y comenzar a confiar en esta pequeña libreta y escribir como si hablara contigo mi amor._

_Mifune._

_Te diré que extraño a nuestra hija, esta mañana llamo para saber cómo me encontraba, le dije que estaba bien, pero es una verdad a medias; de salud me encuentro en perfecto estado, no he querido comer, pero es que simplemente no tengo ganas. Maka, mi hermana está bien al pendiente de ella, te lo dije, el que Soul sea un bruto no la hace a ella irresponsable. Angela dice estar muy bien, pero sé que esta triste. Maka dice que no quiso salir en 2 días pero ya va superando todo, ayer fue al colegio por sus tareas._

_Bien, yo en casa. Tengo que decirte, Mifune, que vendí la casa en la que vivíamos; no pienso vivir en una casa en la que, a pesar de tener hermosos recuerdos, esos recuerdos me dicen que ya no estarás mas conmigo. Sé que a ti eso no te parecería mal, también sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo; Angela fue la de la idea, ya que no pretende regresar a casa hasta que culmine con todos sus estudios y para eso aún falta un tiempo._

_¿Recuerdas aquel departamento en el que vivimos cuando recién nos juntamos? Pues bien, estaba recorriendo la ciudad y decidí pasear por ahí, me detuve frente al conjunto aquel. Me quede por unos momentos pensando y baje del auto. Entre y para mi sorpresa vi a aquella mujer gritona y refunfuñona de siempre, parecía que los años no había pasado por ella, estaba igual de hermosa que siempre, recuerdo las veces que se te insinuaba, a mí solo me causaba gracia, ya que yo estaba segura de tu amor por mí. La salude y hablamos de trivialidades, pregunto por ti y le di la horrible noticia, le conté que había vendido nuestra casa, de Angela y que buscaba un lugar para vivir. Me dijo que justamente había un departamento disponible, cómodo y amplio, no era el de nosotros pero era en el mismo piso. Acepte de inmediato, no podía perder esa oportunidad, ese mismo día me cambiaria. Recordé a mi vieja amiga Blair ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?, se lo cuestione a Liz y se entristeció enseguida. ¿Recuerdas a Blair? Aquella chica hermosa y sonriente de cabello purpura, ella vivía allí desde hacía mucho tiempo antes. Sabía que era cabaretera, pero no era ventajosa ni mal educada, era muy tierna y servicial._

_Liz me conto que enfermo unos dos años después de que nos fuimos de allí y murió, mi corazón se hizo pequeñito de la tristeza; tenía un bebe de un año al cual dejo desamparado, servicios infantiles había ido a por él y hace poco tiempo regreso en busca del departamento que había sido de su madre, el cual Liz le entrego. Me dio mucho gusto, algún día conocería al jovencito, debe tener unos 17 o 18 años igual que Angela._

_Y precisamente ayer decidí mover unas cuantas cosas y las que no cabían en casa las vendí, eran cosas que realmente no necesitaba, tu ropa la done, como sé que te hubiera gustado, las mujeres que me recibieron tan grande donativo estaban felices, ya que tenías suficiente ropa para cubrir a un ejército y en esta temporada de frio vaya que les hacía falta._

_Estaba desempacando cajas y tenía abierta la puerta del departamento, alcance a ver una silueta pasar pero no le di importancia, sería un vecino cualquiera, pero mientras pensaba eso tocaron a la puerta, me gire y vi a un chico muy peculiar. Su cabello azul y su rostro bronceado, sus ojos azules, me llamaron la atención. Cuando lo vi me ofreció ayuda, era muy atento, pero me negué sonriendo. Me pregunto que si era nueva en el edificio, lo hice pasar y le ofrecí algo de beber, su rostro era chispeante y se veía con ansias de vagar por todo mi apartamento. Le pregunte que si ya tenía mucho de vivir aquí, me dijo que sí, pero que su madre ya había vivido ahí hace muchos años. Me pregunto mi edad, a lo cual dude en responder, pero que más daba (ay...Mifune, 42 años, ya no soy una jovencita… ¿Qué hare sin ti? ¿Cómo pasare el resto de mis días? Tal vez solo me siente a esperar la muerte, solo Angela me mantiene viva) se la dije. Me dijo que su madre tendría más o menos mi edad, de seguir con vida. Fue entonces que me di cuenta y le pregunte si él era el hijo de Blair, su respuesta fue afirmativa. No pude reaccionar de otra manera, me abalance y lo abrace, apretándolo muy fuerte y comencé a llorar. Supongo que lo tome por sorpresa por eso le aclare que yo había sido amiga de su madre y que me dolía su perdida, que en 2 días ya había perdido a 2 personas, mi esposo y su madre. Cuando le mencione que habías muerto, me abrazo él, con tal fuerza que me estremecí. Nunca otro hombre aparte de ti Mifune, me había abrazado._

_Mifune, estoy exhausta, son las 00:42. Aun me faltan cosas que desempacar. Me alegra saber que Black Star vendrá a ayudarme, nos hicimos buenos amigos. Que gracioso una viuda de 42 y un huérfano de 17, que triste es la vida._

_Bye-Bye._

**_Tsubaki_**


End file.
